WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN
by deathgeonous
Summary: Washu almost died in an exlposion in her lab, leaving both her sisters with no choice but to awaken her back into to her Goddesshood. Later as Ranma beats Saffron and the Goddess await the awakening of Washu they feel a power similar to theirs.
1. FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

AN: In this Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo Ah, My Goddess crossover, I am tacking a big step out of cannon, in that Nodoka NEVER talked about the Seppuku Contract, for it did not exist. Gemma LIED to Ranma about it, to keep him from her, and she never found out that Ranko Tendo was Ranma. Other then those two things, everything happened as in the manga. This takes place four months after the failed wedding attempt Ranma wise. As to Tenchi Muyo, I'm making my own damn version of it, seeing as there's what? Twelve? Versions to choose from. As to Ah My Goddess? I'm not sure yet. Ask me latter. Also, I started this fic pretty much because I NEED to do something other then all the Sailor Moon Crossovers I'm doing, I wanted to do a Tenchi crossover, and I'm stuck on Tokmi's Savior, so that one wasn't a viable option. Also in this fic I'm trying to lengthen my chapters some what. Hope I succeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I do not own Ah, My Goddess! I do no own any fictional person place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person place or thing used in this story. All original persons places and things used in this story as well as the story it's self are mine however.

WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN

CHAPTER ONE

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

Washu's Lab, one year before Saffron's defeat: Six months after Kagato's defeat.

It happened in a second. One careless drop of a chemical. Just one too many drops of the most potent, unstably explosive, chemical in the known universe, and Wahsu's lab was destroyed.

The explosion rocked the Masaki home, shacking it to its foundations. After determining it came from Washu's lab, the residents of the house were quite angry, till they got no response from Washu through the lab door bell.

Panicking slightly Ryoko tried to reach her mother mentally. "I can't reach her!" Ryoko cried. Panicked, she teleported to her mother's side. The destruction was, impressive, to say the least. Ryoko saw none of that. All she saw was Washu's tiny, shredded body. Gasping, she kneeled, going to close her mother's eyes. "Mom." She said with sorrow, whishing she had said that word to Washu while she was still alive.

As she touched her, she felt it, life! Washu was alive! "But that's impossible!" Ryoko gasped, looking at all the holes in Washu. She looked like Swiss Cheese. She had holes torn through every part of her body, including her head.

Ryoko didn't know what to do. She quickly picked her up and teleported them to the medical laboratory, where she put her in a regenerative tank which Washu was inspired to build after seeing one in Dragon Ball Z. As the greenish gel like fluid filled the tank, Ryoko went to share this news with the others.

Masaki living room: later

"I think the main question we have is, how did she live through that?" Katsuhito said/asked the room.

As the others nodded in their agreement, Sasami spoke. "I know. Or rather Tsunami does. She didn't want to tell you, but I convinced her to."

"Then how is my mother alive?" Ryoko asked in anger. She felt so helpless, that she was channeling it in to anger, and the Goddess seemed a perfect outlet for her fury.

As Tsunami manifested, she said "Peace my Niece." Causing gasps to come from around the table.

"What did you call me?" Ryoko asked, shocked out her anger.

There was a slight distortion of air, and someone new was in the house. "She called you Niece. I guess you are technically are ours." The new figure told her.

Ayeka and Katsuhito gasped at the site of this new woman, for she looked like the images of Tsunami's greatest adversary,

"Tokimi." Tsunami hissed. "Why are you here?" She asked with venom.

Sighing, Tokimi sat down in an empty chair next to a Ryoko, who was looking back and forth between two women claiming her as their 'Niece' with an open mouth. "I just want to check up on my sisters, now that one of them is finally going to be forced back into the fold." Tokimi then said with a big grin.

Standing up and slamming her hand into the table Ryoko yelled in aggravation and anger "What is going on here?"

"Simple." Tokimi said, glancing up at her so called 'Niece'. "That's Tsunami, the Goddess of Life, I'm Tokimi Goddess of Chaos and her oldest Sister" Ayeka's and Katsuhito's mouth's dropped open. 'HER SISTER?' went through their minds. "And Washu's the middle sister. She was the Goddess of Knowledge." Tokimi told a stunned room.

"What do you mean was?" Ryoko asked in a soft, shocked voice.

Tokimi sighed. "We are the three governing Goddess of this universe, yet Tsunami and I here squabbled like little children over the pettiest things." Seeing that Tsunami was about to speak, Tokimi raised a finger and said "No, not now." Silencing whatever protest she was about to make. "Now where was I? Oh yah, petty fighting. Washu was like our, mediator, I guess, but one day she got sick of it, and decided to prove one or the other of us right. So she became mortal to prove which of us had the right idea. Unfortunately, in that time, I have come to see Tsunami's point of view, somewhat, in the regards to mortals, so it wasn't necessary for her to have done that. Washu planed for one hundred thousand years as a mortal, and has yet to go through over fifty, but if she's to recover from this, Tsunami and I have to wake her up." Tokimi told a shocked room.

"What do you mean, 'wake her up'?" Ryoko asked nervously.

"She means," Tsunami said sighing "That if we want Washu around sometime before her time as a mortal is up, we must reawaken her to her Goddess hood. " She said rubbing her nose.

"Even then," Tokimi took up saying "She will need time to adjust to her powers, memories, and heal, before she awakes. Well if we're done," Tokimi said standing, "I'd like to heal my sister now. Tsunami?" She asked, turning to her sister.

"Yes, lets." And she stood up as well.

Washu's room: On the day of Saffron's defeat

Ryoko was in Washu's room, watching Washu. She had felt something today, she somehow knew her mother would awaken today. How she wasn't sure of, but she just knew it. Later as both Tsunami, and then Tokimi came in, and each asked "You felt it too?" she knew she had been right.

"What was that?" Ryoko asked in shock. She felt something. Something powerful.

"A minor Deity of this world died and was reborn." Tsunami said with her eyes closed.

"But who could do such a thing?" Tokimi asked with closed eyes. "The power that defeated the minor Deity. It's similar to ours. Too similar in fact." Tokimi said tapping her chin in thought as she opened her eyes.

"That's because it was my Grandson." A dry voice rasped.

Every head in the room turned to Washu. She was awake! After a massive three way hug on her, they finally, after half an hour or so, managed to process what she said. "Grandson?" Tsunami asked, looking at Ryoko.

"Hey don't look at me, I ain't never had a kid!" Ryoko protested.

Looking back to Washu they asked the question with their eyes.

"He's not my grandson, he's much farther down then that. I'm not sure how many greats there are in his case. A lot." They encouraged her to continue. "Water?" she asked. Tsunami conjured some. After her drink Washu continued. "Ok, after you two 'awoke' me, my mind almost shattered." Tsunami and Tokimi winced. That would have been BAD. "But in the confusion, my mind latched on to something, or should I say some one. My I don't know how many greats grandchild. He's had a hard life. It even might tie with yours Ryoko." Said woman winced at that. "He was nothing special at first to me. I didn't know why I latched on to him. But as I watched his life, my memories started to come back, and I remembered. I did have a child with my husband, but she ran away from home. After my husband died, I looked for her, only to find she had died as well. I never knew she had a son." Washu said crying. "Her son's grandson wound up on this planet in a crash of an experimental space ship, and he was stranded here. That was ten thousand years ago."

Taking a deep breath and another drink of water, Washu continued. "As I remembered more, I also watched him with interest. His DNA was over ninety six percent human, but he was as powerful with a type of bio-energy manipulation that even I dismissed as impossible, Ki, as any here in this house. And he knew others that were near his level as well. At first some were even greater. But when he got in that fight with that blasted arrogant demi God, I though I was going to have to watch him die after seeing him triumph over so much. Then, when everyone was going to die, he he…" Washu stumbled over how to say this.

"He what?" Tokimi asked, fearing she knew the answer.

"He accessed Divine Power didn't he? He ascended." Tsunami stated questionitivly.

"For a moment." She acknowledged "For a moment he was a Deity, but after he brought someone back to life, he shoved it back down. But that's temporary. He could accesses it again at any time if the stress on him is high enough, and with his life, that'll be really soon" Washu sighed.

"Great! You've given us yet another Deity to deal with!" Tokimi cried in frustration.

"Another?" Washu asked, puzzled.

Ryoko sighing said, "Over the past year, they've been helping me. Seems like I've been an unknown Deity for a while. It just took Tokimi to figure out I was one. She was, less then pleased." Ryoko winced, remembering Tokimi rage at finding out that she was a Goddess, and no one knew or had trained her in her powers. It was still scary to think of.

Changing the topic quickly, because both Tokimi and Ryoko bland her in this case, Tsunami asked Washu, "Washu, do you think you can give us your memories of your Grandson? It would be nice to know the kind of man we may be accepting into are ranks." Pausing, she added "If you feel up to it that is."

"Ok, sure." She said, and then concentrating, she shared her memories of Ranma's life with them. After a few minuets, she lay back down, exhausted.

"They are all dead." Tokimi said coldly.

"Dibs on the Father." Ryoko said with malice.

With true venom, never before heard in her voice Tsunami said "Akane's mine."

"Well you took that as expected." Washu sighed. "Can I ask you three to watch him, till I get well? Then I'm bringing him here. Should only be a few months of rehabilitation for me." She then laughed. "God I feel like crap."

Chuckling Ryoko said "Don't you mean Goddess?"

Washu groaned.

Ranma's Mother's house: two months after the failed wedding

Ranma was in shock. Ranma had walked up to his mother's house this morning looking to end his life. He finally told her about the curse, and asked if she wanted him to fill out the seppuku contract he singed. At her 'What seppuku contract?' question, he told her. She got seriously pissed at this, seeing as she never had known about this. Then she made him tell her every thing. He did so. What followed was a storm of retribution. She called her lawyers, and then told Ranma to stay here. He was to later that night find out what happened. Genma was cat out of the Clan and in the hospital, having been run through the gut by his Mothers katana. The police were very understanding. All his fiancée's had been served with restraining orders. Nabiki was being sued and held in jail for underage pornography. All in all after he heard what had happed this day, Ranma had to ask,

"Mom, didn't you go too far?"

Sighing she turned to her son. 'Such a gentle soul.' She thought. "No. if anything I did not go far enough. They were using you. Using and abusing you. And they all conspired to not let you see it." She said shaking her head. "They cared nothing for you, just what they could use you for. And Genma was the worst offender. He raised you as to not to be able to see the abuse. I'm sorry my son. He promised me when he left he'd be back within a year, that you were just going to a few Sensei's he knew of to gage your aptitude, and then you'd be back in time to start your schooling. He never returned. I was devastated. And then every time I came over to the Tendo's you were hiding as Ranko because Genma told you that lie about the seppuku contract." Tears streaming down her face, she said "He made you think I'd kill you for your curse, and then you come to me looking to end your life because THEY made it HELL, and you ask me IF I WENT TO FAR? YOU who wanted to DIE to escape them? How can you ask that?" She ended screaming through her tears.

Pouring cold water on her self, Ranma started to cry as well and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again." She cried.

Hugging her now daughter back, Nodoka said "Never even think of it again." She was rubbing small useless circles on Ranma's back to calm them both down. "Now why did you turn yourself into a girl?" Feeling Ranma stiffen, Nodoka said "I'm not mad at you, just curious."

"Pop's taught me it was unmanly to cry, and now I can't express any real emotion except as a girl." Ranma told her mother.

Nodoka sighed. "Ranma, do you believe what your father taught you about woman being weak?" she asked her, dreading the answer.

"No, not any more. I've met too many strong women. In fact I could see that Pop's was afraid of them towards the end. I figured out that's why he told me that." Ranma told her mother.

"Then why did you turn into a girl to cry?" Nodoka asked again.

"It's just to ingrained into my brain. Boys can't cry. Girls can. I think if I didn't have this curse, I'd have gone nuts. It's been my emotional outlet. I can cry in this form." Ranma said through tears.

"Ranma," Nodoka started looking at her, at this moment daughter "How comfortable are you with your curse? Be honest. I need to know. I won't hate you or think less of you no matter what you say. I just need to know how much work we have to do."

Adjusting her position in Nodoka's lap, Ranma sighed and said "Not as far as I'd like. I mean, I don't see it as a curse no more, it's helped me too much, kept me sane with a way to vent, but I never could be seen to not hate it, or I'd be punished by Pop's or Akane, or someone else. They made sure I'd never get as used to it as I needed to be. They all got to get used to their curses. Hell Pop's spends more time as a panda then human most days. But me? I never got the chance out of fear of reprisal from everyone." She started screaming "You just can't have the great Ranma Saotome be comfortable with his or her life! No that would be unfair to everyone else! Everyone came before me! Everyone!" Crying into her mother's shoulder, she asked "Why couldn't they let me be happy?"

Nodoka just let Ranma cry herself to sleep.

The next day she told Ranma of her plan. Every day Ranma would alterate between trying to stay male or female. After some thought, Ranma finally agreed to it. He needed this, he knew it. If he was ever to achieve anything close to peace with his fucked up life, he needed to find balance with his curse, and make it into a blessing. Thus when asked what he wanted today to be, Nodoka was proud that he chose to be a female.

It took two weeks to get him to wear female undergarments when it was a female day, but Nodoka triumphed at last in that. She was waiting till much later to push her Son/Daughter into anything else, like blouses and slacks. Dresses were WAY down the line in her mind. Though Nodoka was looking forward to the day she could see her Daughter in one. It not only would look so good on her, it would signify great progress. But that, Nodoka knew, was in a far away time and place.

Four months after the failed wedding: on Ranma's way home from school

Ranma had been on her way home from school. The school had been les then excepting of Ranma showing up one day male the next female, but her mother got them to see reason. She smiled at the memory of it. Her smile faltered when she saw the four females outside her house looking at her.

"Ranma Saotome?" A red haired child asked.

Ranma sighed. "Death or marriage?" She asked. She for once hoped to hear marriage. The weakest of these girls, by her reckoning, had the power to make Saffron a quick snack. Ranma had NO illusions of her survival if they said death. Their power levels were insane.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked Ranma.

"Are you here to kill me or marry me? Not a hard question." Ranma said sighing.

Laughing the girl said "Neither, We're family."

Ranma, getting a better look at their aura's eyes widened. Great! More Deities! Snorting she said "Yeah right. Now pull the other one. You're Goddess. Now what are you REALY hear for?" She said surprising them with her assessment of their divinity.

"Look, we really are family. Can we com inside? We just want to talk." The girl said.

"Fine, but if you want to kill me, lets take it else where. Mom's house has been totaled enough." Ranma said opening the door and letting them in.

As they sat in the living room the little girl started "Ranma, my name is Washu Hakubi, and you are my descendent."

Ranma started laughing. When she did not stop, a cyan haired woman asked "Ok, I'll bite, what's so damn funny?"

"I know you're Goddesses, you're auras just screams it, but I can't imagaine her being my ancestor. She looks all of twelve! When I thought of her, doing that, then being pregnant, then giving birth, it was either scream and claw my eyes out, or laugh. Since I like being able to see, laugh it was." She said still slightly giggling.

They all looked a little green at Ranma statement. The Cyan haired woman said "She has you their Mom. In that form you don't really look, capable, of it." She said, starting to giggle herself, which caused Ranma to lose her control again soon everyone was laughing.

After they all calmed down, Washu said "I really am your ancestor Ranma."

"Ok, how then?" Ranma asked. And then she was told of Washu's decent into being mortal, or immortal in her case, to prove which of her sisters was right in the oppion whether or not they should wipe out all mortal life, and start on the project anew.

After her explanation, Ranma just sat their and stared. After a while she said "So, you're telling me that while you were in a sort of coma, you latched on to me, though at first you didn't know why?" Ranma asked. Getting a nod she continued "And then you figured out that while you were mortal your dead kid had a kid which led to me?" another nod "And was for a few minutes during and after the fight with Saffron a Deity myself?" yet more nodding "And then I subconsciously suppressed it, but it's going to pop up again soon if I don't get your help with the matter?" a big round of nodding from the group as a whole. "Whoa." Ranma said in shock.

As Ranma sat their contemplating thing, a familiar battle cry rang out "RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" As the Goddess stood up to lay smack down upon whomever dared yell that, Ranma sighed and said

"Scuse me a moment, this won't take long." And then she went to the door. Opening it wide, Ranma yelled "Hey pig boy! I can't play today! I have family over!"

"Really? Sorry ma-Err Ranma" He corrected himself, seeing he was a she at the moment. "Can I meet them then?" Ryoga asked.

Sighing, and knowing what would happen, she said "Sure Ryoga." And went inside, leaving the door open.

Ryoga stepped inside inside and stopped cold. "Ok Ranma, what is this? Those are Deities that make Saffron look like a pipsqueak! And you said you have FAMILY over?" Ryoga yelled.

"Can everyone here see us for what we are?" Ryoko asked her Mother.

"No." Washu said. "Only those that have the ability to read aura's and have knowledge of what a deity's aura looks like can. These two, being able to see auras and having been in a demi Gods presence know what we are." She told her Daughter. The turning to Ryoga, she asked "Why were you threatening the life of my grandson?"

Feeling the power roll off this, Goddess, Ryoga said quickly "I wasn't! Really! I was just letting Ranma know I wanted to spar again." Looking down Ryoga said "He's been nice enough to let me take out my frustrations on him when they get too much for me."

"Ryoga," Ranma said cracking her knuckles

"Uh, yes Ranma?" Ryoga asked worried.

"What have I said about addressing me?" Ranma asked.

"Um, do it based on your current outward gender?" Ryoga asked with big beads of sweat forming on him.

"Then why didn't you?" Ranma asked smiling a not nice, too many teeth showing smile.

"Um, I forgot when she addressed you as her grandson?" Ryoga asked praying for a miracle.

It was granted. Maybe even by a Deity in that very room, for Ranma said "Ok, I'll let you off the hook THIS time, but next time you pay for it."

"Um, ok." Ryoga said and quickly sat down.

Ranma turned to the Goddess and said "As part of my training to get used to both my forms, my mom and I decided that I should be addressed as the gender I currently am, not my birth gender. So for the rest of the day I'll be your grand daughter. Tomorrow I'll be your grandson. By the way, how many greats in the grand?" Ranma asked sitting down.

"Too many to count." Washu told Ranma.

"I just had a horrible thought." Ryoga said.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"If you really are the so many times it's ridiculous grand child of a Deity, it means one of your parents are too." Ryoga said wide eyed.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma asked puzzled where this was going.

Turning to Washu he Ryoga begged "Please, please tell me it's not Genma."

Washu looked sick. "No." was all she said while trying not to vomit.

Ryoga sighed a sigh of relief, followed shortly there after by Ranma.

Ranma then said "Mom should be home in about ten minutes or so, can we wait a bit to tell her and Ryoga what you told me, and then you can expand on it, like why you came now?"

"Fine Ranma." Washu said.

Nodoka's Family room: latter

To say Nodoka was stunned was like saying Ranma ate fast. Both are monumental understatements. "Ranma is going to…" She had been saying that partly completed sentence for the past ten minutes, and frankly it was annoying the Goddesses.

It was Tokimi who snapped first, screaming "A DEITY! A DEITY! COMPLEATE THE STUPID SENANCE AT LEAST WOMAN!" Turning to Washu Tokimi sighed and said "Here you are, the Goddess of knowledge, and all your off spring act like idiots!" She yelled.

"Hey I resent that!" Yelled Washu, Ryoko, Ranma and Nodoka.

Backing down a bit, Tokimi said "Well you have to admit they ACT dumb. I never said they were."

Laughing Ryoga said "She got you pegged Ranma. You can act like a total moron at times."

"So do you." Ranma pouted.

"Yeah, so do I. in fact everyone does I'd bet." Ryoga said, chuckling.

Tsunami nodded and said "Every acts stupid at times. Even me. Even her." She said referring to a Tokimi who just muttered under her breath.

As a knock came at the door, Ranma sighed and said "I'll get it. Probably a salesman or something." She mumbled.

Opening the door, she saw a bronze skinned silver haired woman in a sharp business suit that screamed 'Lawyer!' and Ranma almost sighed and passed her up as one. Then noticing how well she was hiding her Aura, she studied it.

As the woman got her bearings back, she started with "Ra…" That's as far as she got when Ranma called back

"Are we expecting more family?" 'What? Why would anyone ask…" Urd thought when she herd a voice. Her voice. One of the Goddesses that they were supposed to avoid due to the fact that, well they were higher up on the food chain then Kami-sama. They were THE top of said food chain in fact.

"No. Why?" Tsunami answered.

"Oh, no reason. There's just another Goddess standing on my doorstep!" Ranma shouted back.

'This can't be good.' Urd thought to herself. She then got a sinking feeling in her stomach. 'Why would one of them be…"

"Invite her in then." Tokimi said. The sinking feeling got worse.

"Yes grandson," a growl came from Ranma. A sigh followed and then the Washu said "Ok, ok, Granddaughter. Sheesh! So touchy! Let her in. we want to know why she's here."

Urd felt utterly doomed. With a capital DOOM. She followed Ranma into the house.

There they were the ones she was supposed to avoid pissing off like the plague. "Um, hi?"

"Let me guess, you know who we are, right?" Tokimi asked. Urd nodded.

"And you were probably instructed not to bother us, right?" Tsunami asked. Urd nodded again.

"Stupid jerks." Washu muttered. Louder she said "Don't worry about that. Just sit down and tell me why you're here. We'll make sure you don't get in trouble for this."

Sighing in relief Urd said "Well Heaven's Special Duty Unit was in the air above the, confutation, Ranma had with Saffron. They were there to arrest him, but dared not move in when doing so could have endangered Ranma's life. To their shock Ranma was victorious. In fact they witnessed him bring back the dead. So being curious, when Mrs. Saotome called her lawyers law firm, Kami-sama assigned me to become Ranma's lawyer, so we could learn more about him," Seeing the red heads look "Err I mean at the moment it a her?" shaking her head Urd continued with a question. "Is, Ranma really your…"

"Grandchild?" Washu asked. Urd nodded. "Well there's a hell of a lot of greats in that, but yes. And due to three things, Ranma's insane level of Ki manipulation, Ranma's indomitable will, and Ranma's just 'I never lose' Mentality, during Ranma's fight with Saffron, Ranma was a Deity for a few minutes. Ranma then, and even I'm not sure how, stuffed the power away. Abet poorly." Urd cocked her head in slight confusion at that point. Washu, seeing this said "Ranma could potently become a Deity again with enough stress. We're here to ask her and her mother to come live with us so as to slowly ease Ranma in to Deity hood, with out it possibly destroying Ranma."

"Uh, ok." Urd said. "Mind if I call my father? I'd like to know what to do now." Urd said.

"Sure go ahead." Tsunami said brightly.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked Nodoka.

"Sure. How long distance is it?" Nodoka asked.

Chuckling Urd said "No one's asked that one before. To answer your question, their will be no recorded of this call by the phone company, hence no charge to you."

Sighing with relief, Nodoka said "Use that phone." She said pointing to a phone on a desk next to the door to the kitchen.

"Ok." She said getting up.

The group pretty much ignored Urd as Ranma asked "So, uh, where do you guy's live?"

"In the Masaki Shine in OOOO" Ryoko said. "We live there with some people."

"Who?" Ranma asked honestly curious.

Ranma then got a run down on the shrine, which lead to the talks of a few adventures the groups had.

"So, you're after this Tenchi guy, as is almost every female there, other then your relatives?" Ranma asked Ryoko.

"Well, Washu wants him, but only as a Ginny Pig." Ryoko said, cuasing both Jusenkyo cursed boys to shiver.

"Well want some advice? From someone having multiple women through themselves at them daily?" Ranma asked.

"Why you being so helpful?" Ryoko asked with slit eyes.

"I' don't know. I like you. You remind me a little of me, I guess. Anyway want some advice?" Ranma asked again.

"Sure, why not, nothing else I've done has worked." Ryoko said.

"That's cause you're using a hard direct touch." Ranma said. "All my fiancée's did that to me and I hated it. Use a soft direct touch." Ranma said.

"What do you mean, hard, soft?" Ryoko asked confused.

"Well you might not like the answer, but her it is. A hard direct touch is, well the best example I can give is Shampoo. If you really have seen my past year, you've seen her right? Don't do that." Ranma said with a serious face.

At the others laughter Ryoko puffed up and said "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Getting control of her laughter first Tsunami said "No, but you and Ayeka are close to it."

"Can't do it like that. Only make a guy want to run for the hills." Ranma said seriously. "As to a soft direct touch, I've never had a girl give me that, but it's like, letting them know you're available, be around them, but give no presser. It's like worming your way into their heart. Be friends with them, suitably, that's let suitably them know you're willing if they are, to be more. Never tell them directly, just drop hints. And that's that. He'll come to you all on his own. It's like fishing, you got to be patient. And if all the girls are giving him the hard touch like you said, and you're the only soft touch available, it'll be even quicker, for you're the safe harbor in the storm. Or to use my earlier fishing example, if all the other girls are impatient fishers, and you're the only one with patients, then all the other bait will look dangerous, but yours will look safe, and he'll never know he was caught till it's to late, but by then he won't care, you've got him." Ranma told a wide eyed Ryoko.

Urd came over at that point. She'd been just standing there listing to a master of bad relation ships describe a good one and said "Whoa, I've never heard better. You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Ranma nodded and said "If just one of my old fiancées had given me the soft touch, I might be with them right now."

Ryoko was still processing the data she received. Going over it in her mind, she saw it could work, but "Help me Ranma!" she cried. "Help me learn to soft touch Tenchi!"

Ranma sweat dropped. Big time. "Uh, what did you have in mind?" she asked, hopping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Just tell me how to soft touch, and drag me away when I revert to the hard touch!" Ryoko said eagerly.

Ranma sighed in relief. 'Now that I can do.' Ranma thought. Aloud she said "Sure thing, can do."

Jumping in to the air and then floating in it, Ryoko cried "Tenchi is as good as mine!" Ranma put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Opps, hee hee hee. Sorry, got a wee bit excited." Ryoko said, scratching the back of her head.

"Just don't do that around Tenchi." Was all Ranma said looking up at her.

"So, when are we going to your shrine?" Urd asked.

"We?" Tokimi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Too much Star Trek for you, Tokimi." Washu said. "But she does have a good point. Why are you trying to invite yourself along?" she asked.

"Dad told me too." Urd then shrugged. "I think he just wants to keep an eye on Ranma and you four. This also might be a slight punishment for meeting you. I'm not supposed to if you remember." She honestly stated. "Besides, I'll need to visit Ranma and Nodoka anyway if I'm to represent them in court."

"Ah, let her come along. She just got the shaft from her old man, and it's not like we're trying to hide from them any way's. Hell Tokimi, you were just complaining three days ago that you haven't gotten to talk to another Deity that wasn't family in years." Ryoko said.

"Millennia actually." Tokimi said with indifference. Or at least the front of it. Urd caught that and said

"You know, my two sisters live on earth with me too. One of them's dating this mortal. Still can't get them out of the hand holding faze." Urd muttered, then getting back to the subject "I think I'll call them and let them know where I've been assigned." Urd smiled at Tokimi an artless smile. Tokimi gave an even better one, saying "Oh, and do let them know we would love to have them stay with us. We'd insist, if it wasn't for the fact we don't wish to offend."

Nodding, Urd smiled wider and said "I'll convey the message." She then went back to the phone.

Ryoga then asked, "Do you think I can come too? I just want to meet these people." He said.

"Sure, why not?" Washu said.

"Thanks." Ryoga said.

"You sure you want to come Ryoga? It's a ways from here." Ranma asked Ryoga.

"What? I've been there! It's like two miles that way!" Ryoga said pointing north.

"No you directionally lost twit, it's about three hundred and fifty miles that way!" Ranma said Pointing South South East.

"You know, that's the one thing I hate about my families curse. Everywhere is two miles away. Even Hell." Ryoga said slumping in his chair.

"You can't be…" Urd started on her way back to the sitting area, when both Ranma and Ryoga said

"He is."

"I am." Ryoga shuttered. "Hollywood has no idea how close they are to the real thing. Usually I'm out in seconds, but last time I almost fainted in to a longer stay."

"What did you see?" Urd asked worried at the terrors this boy might have seen.

"A Demoness in a bath." Ryoga said seriously. Ranma started snickering. "It ain't Funny Ranma! I almost passed out! If not for that blond haired Demoness Running in and yelling "Hild we have an intruder!" and then on seeing me shooting a fire ball at me, I never would have left the place!"

"HA, HA, HA!" Urd laughed. "That's great! You walked in on my mother in the bath, and it sounds like Mara saved your ass." She said still laughing.

"That was your mother?" Ryoga asked in shock.

"Yep, Hild, my mom, Ruler of Hell." Urd said chuckling.

"And you're a Goddess?" Ryoga asked.

"Let's just say it's a long story but the short of it is I take more after my Father Kami-sama in outlook." Urd said as she stopped laughing.

"Uh, ok." Ryoga said. Then he noticed a strange device that Washu was holding and pointing at him. "Um, what are you doing?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"Oh, just taking some readings. Simply amazing. You have an unstable class one teleport field on you. It seems to wax and ebb like the tide. When full, you just teleport to a random location. Can you ever go where you want?" Washu asked seriously.

"No." Ryoga admitted. Then he said. "But a can go to a person if I think hard enough about them. Only a few people though. I have to have a deep tie to them. Ranma's one of them." Ryoga said, jerking his thumb to point at said Ranma. "In fact that's how I got here after I got away from Hild's bath. I wanted to have a nice knock-down drag-out fight, and Ranma's the only one ho can give me one. Even if she does pull her punches." Ryoga said, glad that he remembered to use proper body gender nouns.

"Sorry." Ranma said embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry Ranma. You're just that good. And you'll just get better. Yes I used to be jealous, but hey, that's in the past. By fighting you when you limit your self to a notch or two above me power wise, I get better in power and skill, and you get better in skill if not power. That's fair to me." Ryoga told Ranma, who said

"You know, I think that's the most mature thing I've ever herd you say. And you're right. You do make me improve my skill." Ranma said smiling at that thought.

"Ok, that is all good to know. I may be able to help you Ryoga, I'd like to get you into my lab." Washu stated.

Ryoko was behind and above Washu signaling 'No! Bad idea! Bad BAD idea!' when Tokimi asked Washu "Washu, why do you still play with your machines? You could just use your power."

"Because dear Sister, one I trust my equipment immensely, two, as the Goddess of knowledge using them gets me closer to my worshippers, and three, I have fun using them. Is that ok with you big Sister?" Washu asked dangerously.

Tokimi may have been the eldest sister, thus the most powerful, but all Gods and Goddesses knew, out of the three, Washu has always been the most dangerous and sighed with some relief when she went native. Why you may ask was she the most dangerous with a capital DANGER? Think about it. Really. Ok still don't get it? For those with no clue, I'll fill you in. it's her Domain. Knowledge. With that domain every secret of the universe it's self is hers, if she wants or needs it. And the things she'd do out of boredom. Like give life intelligence. And free will. Yes that was her. So to them, the collected Deities of this universe, anything that elevated her boredom and kept her limited was a good thing. Even to Tokimi to some extent. Keeping Washu busy was always a plus in her book. She still hadn't forgiven Washu for giving mortal beings intelligence and free will. That had multiplied her work load and domain by several million, and was the main reason she wanted to start over with the mortals. The work load would have killed her if she had been mortal. As it was at that time, she just wished she could die.

So it was to no surprise to Washu and Tsunami when Tokimi gulped and said "Ok, ok fine."

Laughing in her effortless triumph, Washu asked, "Are we ready to go then?" All there nodded except Ranma and Nodoka who said they needed to pack. As they did so, Tokimi asked Urd

"And what about your Sisters and this Kechii?"

"They said to call them when we got there, and then they'd come on over by themselves." Urd said.

After a bit Nodoka and then Ranma came down. "What took you Ranma! Your mother got done faster then you!" Ryoga yelled at her.

"Idiot!" Ranma yelled back. "I have twice as many clothes to pack now that mom's banned me from unisex stuff!"

"Uh, sorry, I didn't think of that." Ryoga admitted.

"Are we quite Ready to go now?" Washu asked with exasperation.

"Yes!" was the cry from the group.

"Good!" and with that, Washu pulled out a device that opened a portal to her lab, pushed a button on it, and then walked through the portal calling back "Just follow me!"

AN: So how did I do doing a longer chapter? Did I do good? I just took some old advice about putting a few of what I would release as chapters together. Now the trick will be to keep them long. I do believe, though I am not positive, that this will be my main story for a little while. If so I will update my other fics, it's just the one will be the most worked on. I, of course, promise nothing, but I do believe at this point in time it to be true. This story idea's got me hooked at the moment, and I'm also using it as a test to see if I actually CAN write a decent sized chapter story. I really am striving to improve myself with this one. Well tell me how I did, and thanks for reading this.


	2. ACCEPTANCE HAS ITS PRICE

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to explain something in this AN, and that is, Ranma has been spending two months training himself to see that his curse isn't a curse, and to accept the fact he is both male and female, with no one side being better or worse then the other. And that is because he wants to see it that way, he's not being forced to by another person, but by himself. And when Ranma trains himself in something, he usually gets it down pretty fast. Now Ranma at this point in time isn't totally acceptant of his curse to the point that he does not care if he's a guy or a girl at any given point in time, but he is quite far along both mentally and emotionally. And that can be both good and bad, depending on your point of view. This was said just to explain some things that will show up in this chapter. And I'm still unsure of pairings for Ranma. I haven't decided, but I have some ideas, though nothing definite. I do have some of the other peoples pairings set in stone though

WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN

CHAPTER TWO

ACCEPTANCE HAS ITS PRICE

Washu's lab: moments later

They appeared in Washu's lab. To say those not used to the lab were impressed was like saying Ranma can jump high. Massive understatement there. The silence of awe was broken when Ryoga asked "Have I been here before? It looks familiar, but this place looks too, new, I guess." Ryoga said aloud in thought while looking around the lab.

Washu turned to him, her eyes gleaming. "You've been here before? Really?" She asked in an excited little girl tone of voice.

"Uh, yeah I think so. If this place has had an overhaul since I was here last." Ryoga said nervously.

"It had one recently. When were you here last?" she asked.

"Two, no two and a half years ago." Ryoga said.

"Hmm, I was still a prisoner then, and the lab was in level omega lock down at that point. Ha this is great! I can't wait to examine you! If you can teleport through MY level omega security shields you can probably teleport through anything. And if you've been here, this is a sub dimension connected the main one after all, and you frequently visit this planets version of Hell, then you probably can teleport any where in this reality! Tell me, have you ever been to another plant?" she asked, jumping up and down in unbridled excitement.

"Um, maybe? I think so. But how can I be sure? Those places sure did have strange skies if not though." Ryoga said shaking his head.

Washu squealed with delight, clapping her hand together while still jumping up and down. She then screamed. "What an absolutely fabulous Ginny Pig!"

"I pity you man." Ryoko told Ryoga honestly. Then she said in a happier tone of voice "Though Tenchi is going to be ecstatic when he learns that Washu has found another play thing for the moment."

Ryoga just looked ill.

"Ok, before you go stick Ryoga with a lot of needles," Ranma started, as Ryoga blanched at the thought, "Why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

"Ok. But they were just expecting you Ranma, not everyone else." Washu said.

"You thought I'd just let my daughter come here without me?" Nodoka asked with steel in her voice.

"Didn't think about that, honestly." Washu told a Nodoka who 'Hmmphed'.

As they went into the living room they found the others waiting for them. A black haired boy came up to Ryoga and said. "Hi I'm Tenchi! You must be Ranma. I hope we can be friends. Is this your girl friend?" He asked looking at Ranma.

Ranma's mouth opened and closed silently at the shock of the thought of being Ryoga's girlfriend. Laughing Ryoga said "No I'm Ryoga, the one who you just insinuated as my 'Girlfriend'" Ryoga was clutching his sides at the moment "Is Ranma."

A group blink. Another group blink. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ANYONES GIRLFIEND! I'M NOT THAT FAR ALONG YET!" Ranma screamed.

Everyone blinked. Everyone blinked again. Sighing Ryoga asked, "I just know I'll regret asking this one. What do you mean by 'Your not that far along yet?'"

"Well as a guy I like girls. As a girl like girls. But slowly, over the past few weeks, I've noticed in my girl form I might like guys as well." Ranma said blushing "I mean, I can notice if their attractive or not and…" the rest trailed off into muffled speech.

"What was that?" Nodoka asked eagerly.

"I said I might, that's might, be attracted to guys as well as girls in my girl form, alright! But in my guy form guys do nothing for me ok? So that's why I said 'I'm not that far along!" Ryoga stared at Ranma like she had grown a second head.

Nodoka however screamed "Even if she won't wear dresses my baby's getting better at acceptance." And then she glomped Ranma. After a mother of a glomp, Ranma asked Ryoga

"You want to leave now or something Ryoga?" Ranma asked nervously.

Ryoga shook his head for two reasons. One to signify a negative to that statement, and two to clear his head of perverted thoughts of him and Ranma's female side. 'Ryoga you pervert.' He thought to him self. 'This is Ranma. He's a guy! Even if he… DON'T EVEN GO THERE!' he mentally screamed at himself.

"No, just came as a shock that you might start liking guys as well as girls. Far cry from the old Ranma, ehh?" Ryoga asked Ranma, while getting himself calm.

"Yeh," Ranma sighed. "Well you're a lot better then the old Ryoga. We were both really big jerks.

"True. Very true Ranma." Ryoga said nodding in agreement.

"What the hell?" Ayeka screamed in confusion, "Guy form? Girl form? What's the meaning of this?" She yelled loudly waving her hands in the air.

Cleaning her right ear, then her left, Ranma sighed "One word. Jusenkyo." Katsuhito winced visibly. Ranma took note of that. "One explanation. Hot water boy, cold water girl." She said to them.

"I see." Katsuhito said nodding sagely "Then your true form is male."

"No." Ranma told a shocked room. "I have learned that both forms are my true forms. The male form is just the form I was born with." She said.

"Do you really mean that?" Nodoka asked.

"Ranma nodded. "Yes, yes I think I do." She said.

"How long have you felt this way?" Nodoka then asked.

"Um, I don't really know. It's just when this guy called my male form my TRUE form, something in me screamed 'THAT'S NOT TRUE.' I'm still unsure what it was, but, but I think it's the truth." Ranma said shaking her head.

"I never dreamed you'd make it this far!" Nodoka screamed in joy.

"Me either," Ranma then sighed. Then seeing an unholy gleam in Nodoka's eyes Ranma spat out "But your not taking me shopping for dresses now! I like pants damn it! And I still think I should keep doing what we've been doing, so tomorrow I'm going to be a guy all day!" She shouted at her mother.

"Ohh, pooh. You just have to ruin a mother's fun, don't you?" Nodoka asked.

"If it involves me in a dress, then hell yes!" Ranma shouted at her mother.

As the others stared on in shock, Katsuhito smiled and said "You truly are far along the path of accepting your duel nature. Farther then any I've met in a long time."

"So how'd you hear of Jusenkyo anyways?" Ranma asked Katsuhito.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you hear things. And you see them as well. Shall we sit down? We'd like to hear more about you."

"You four didn't tell them anything about me?" Ranma asked Washu.

"No. We didn't think we had the right. We decided you did." Washu said smiling a smile that said 'Look at me. I'm too cute to hurt.' Ranma snorted a snort that replied 'Yeah right.'

"Well we might as well sit down and get something to eat, for this will take a while.

Tsunami then Turned into Sasami and said. "Hi I'm Sasami! I'll go cook something, because I already know the story." Waving goodbye, Sasami went to her domain, the Kitchen.

"Ok it all started when I was five…" Ranma began.

Masaki living room: much latter that night

"And then I sat down to talk to you guys." Ranma said finishing her tale. "Hey, great food Sasami!" Ranma then called out.

After some shocked silence, Katsuhito spoke his thoughts first "Genma truly is an idiot of unsurpassable proportions." He said shaking his head while looking down with his right hand covering his face.

"And I still say he needs to die." Ryoko said.

"Now, is that the Goddess talking or the woman with a memory of an abusive past talking?" Katsuhito asked Ryoko sagely.

Ryoko just stared at Katsuhito with an expression that said 'No clue.' He just said "Ahh."

"Ah, you shouldn't kill the Panda." Ranma said "He's just an idiot. You can't go around killing idiots. It would take too much time." Ranma told then.

Ryoko sighed. "Can I at least make him suffer?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." Nodoka said. An unholy light came from Ryoko's eyes as she chuckled darkly. Everyone scooted slightly away from her.

Urd, who was sitting with her sisters and Kechii that had come sometime shortly after the story had started, said "Um, I really think that we should try to fix Ranma's fear of cats. Can you image a Deity that's afraid of cats? What if he has to deal with Bast? Or someone similar?" she asked.

"It's a delicate thing, dealing with a psychosis, but your right, that needs to be done." Washu admitted. But that's for later. Right now Ranma should go to bed. Nodoka Ranma and I have an early day if we want to get Ranma into Tenchi's school."

"I'm switching schools? No more pineapple head? No more delusional kendoists? Alright!" Ranma shouted excitedly.

"Yes. Hopefully you'll be able to start tomorrow." Washu said.

"Ok. But what about my schedule? Do you think the new school will have a problem with it?" Ranma asked.

"I'll see that they don't." Both Nodoka and Washu said at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well I'd better go to bed to." Tenchi said. Looking at Ryoga, he asked "What's wrong Ryoga?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just been so long that I've actually attended a school. I do all my work my self. I show up at my school every three to four months to drop off my work and get more. I just wish I could attend one." Ryoga answered glumly.

"Um, why can't you?" Tenchi asked confused.

"I get to lost." Was Ryoga's reply.

Seeing Tenchi's confusion Washu clarified. "Ryoga has an unstable class one teleport field on him. It makes it so he randomly teleports around this reality." She told Tenchi. "If you'll come with me to my lab, I have an idea. It won't cure you, not yet, but it will it think make it much easier on you. You could most probably attend school with Ranma and Tenchi." Washu said.

"What's the idea?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"You said you have certain people you can teleport to, if you concentrate, right?" Washu asked Ryoga. He nodded. "And Ranma's one of them?" Ryoga gave another nod at that. "Then I propose that I try to adjust your teleport field so that as long as you're within a certain distance of anyone you can teleport to, you don't teleport. That will allow you to go to Tenchi's school, and stay here so I can examine you better, and hopefully get the field under your control some day, ok?" She asked. Ryoga nodded. "Then we'll go to my lab. Ranma, I'll need you in my lab as well tonight, as an example of someone he can teleport to, ok?"

Ranma said "Sure."

"Ok, lets go." And they walked away, with Tenchi muttering "Fools."

Tenchi's school: the principle's office: the next day

Ranma, Washu, and Nodoka were with the principle, trying to enroll him. Ryoga had gone in first to be enrolled and walked out happy as a drunken clam at being in school again. Now it was Ranma's turn to enroll.

"Now what's the meaning of this?" the Principle asked in a tone of aggravation.

"Meaning of what?" Nodoka asked confused.

"This." The Principle, a Mr. Noriaki said, pointing to the transfer sheet. "Under sex is listed Aquatranssexual! Is this some sort of joke?" he yelled.

"It's no joke, Mr. Noriaki." Washu, who was in her adult body said. "He suffers from a rare affliction from something called Jusenkyo, that makes it so when he's hit with hot water he's a boy, and cold water a girl. He spends every other day in either form to lessen the strain. So tomorrow he'll be coming as a girl." She said evenly.

"And you expect me to buy that Miss?" Mr. Noriaki shouted at her.

"Washu Hakubi. I'm a relative of Ranma's and a noted scientist. Ranma, if you would demonstrate for the nice man?" She asked Ranma sweetly.

"Sure." He said sighing, taking out two thermoses he had brought for just such a case.

After he turned into a she, Mr. Noriaki's jaw dropped. There was no way that this was the same boy! He had lost height and was very obviously female. Then he was the same boy again.

"What? How?" Mr. Noriaki muttered in shock.

"As I said, Ranma suffers from a Jusenkyo affliction. He will be come here as a male and a female for the same reasons." Washu said.

"This is highly irregular." Mr. Noriaki protested meekly.

"I don't care how irregular it is!" Nodoka snapped. "Doing that is what's best for my child, and I do what's best for him!" She said coldly.

Mr. Noriaki shivered at her words. Deciding that being on his good side was what is best for his health, especially with the way she fingered that katana all the time, he said "Ok, well start working it all out. I'll call Ranma's home room teacher in here to let her know about this. She'll be explaining it to his other teachers. Anything else I should know about?" he asked.

"I prefer to addressed in the form of the form I'm in at the time." Ranma stated.

"Huh?" Mr. Noriaki asked confused.

"What my son meant was, if he's a boy, he should be addressed as such, but if she's a girl, address her as one." Nodoka said.

"Does this affection affect his mind as well?" Mr. Noriaki asked dumbly, not quite getting why they said that.

"Gods no." Washu said while Ranma and Nodoka stiffened with offence. "Ranma is mentally always the same Ranma." She assured Mr. Noriaki.

Nodding Mr. Noriaki reached for his phone. "Sakura? Can you please get Ms. Ariau in here? It's about one of her new students. Yes he's going to be a special case for her. Yes just send her in when she gets here. Thank you Sakura."

Ranma's classroom: Later

'Getting to go to school as both a guy and a girl here was hard.' Ranma thought sitting in class waiting for his next teacher to come in. 'But Mom and Washu prevailed. It was funny to watch.' He thought chuckling. Looking at Ryoga, he thought 'And Washu made it so if Ryoga is within five hundred feet of me he won't teleport from school. Man was he ecstatic. I guess he'll be sticking around for a while.' Leaning back he thought 'Explaining and showing the change to the class was fun. And then answering the questions on why I was doing the split days was time consuming. But why did all these girls look like that?' He thought, thinking of the looks of, something that Ranma couldn't identify in those girls eyes. What ever it was creeped him out.

The day went with him proving his curse to each teacher, and being totally lost in the curriculum. Ryoga was happy however. He knew most of this stuff. But having it explained to him was so much better then doing it on his own.

Then the end of the day came, and they took the bus home

The Masaki House: after Ranma got home

Ranma had come into Washu's lab to ask a favor. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Washu asked while mixing some chemicals.

"Well, Washu, you're pretty smart…" Ranma started when Washu said

"That's something of an understatement dear."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you could tutor me?" Ranma asked. "I, I'm bad at school. I don't understand what the teacher is teaching. I never have. When I went to mom about this today, she said it was because I lacked the 'background learning' or something." Ranma told Washu.

Washu put her chemicals down and asked "Why did I never think of that? You were thrust into high school, without ever being in grade school for more then a month at a time. It's amazing you're not flunking. Ranma get all your school books. I'll help you. We'll see how bad off you are, and then I'll go over the necessary back ground for you. I think everyone will be surprised with you in a few months." Washu told Ranma. He nodded and went to get his books. They then spent three hours to get Ranma's measure.

"That's enough Ranma." Washu finally told him. "I think I know what we need to work on now. We'll start when you get home tomorrow, so come strait to the lab when you get home, ok?" Ranma was about to speak when Washu said "I'll have your food here." Ranma just nodded his head and said

"Then I'll think I'll just get some practice done before diner." He said standing up and gathering his things.

"Ok. See you at dinner then." Washu said eyeing her poor neglected chemicals.

Outside the Masaki home: near Ranma's practicing

Ryoko had been taking Ranma's advice, for she had been avoiding Tenchi all day. She found Ayeka Sitting by a tree watching Ranma practice. 'He's even more impressive in person.' She thought watching him practice as she made her way over to Ayeka. She may be a stuffy Princess, and her main rival for Tenchi's love, but she was still her best friend.

She paused. 'When did I start thinking of her as my best friend?" she asked her self in her mind. 'I mean, if one of us does snag Tenchi, then, then how could we stand each other?' she thought to her self. 'I need to talk to her about this, now.' She thought.

Sitting down next to Ayeka, Ryoko asked "What are you doing?"

"Watching Ranma." Ayeka said. "He's very good."

"And kind of cute too?" Ryoko asked hopefully "I thought your heart belonged to Tenchi?" She asked.

"And so it does." Ayeka said stiffly. "That does not mean I can not look at, how do they say it here on earth? Ah yes prime beefcake." Ayeka told Ryoko.

"True, true. And Ranma certainly is that." Ryoko admitted, looking at Ranma. Changing the subject to, less pleasant maters, Ryoko asked Ayeka "Have you ever thought of this? Where will the other of us be if one of us does snatch Tenchi up?"

"Huh?" Ayeka asked Ryoko confused.

"We're friends, right? I see you as my best friend at least. I mean sure we're rivals for Tenchi's heart and all, and you can certainly act like a stuck up Princess," Ryoko was interrupted by Ayeka who said

"And you can act like a rude I'll mannered barbarian, but yes, we are friends. You might be right, for I think you really are my best friend as well." Ayeka admitted. "I never even thought of that? When did it happen?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Ryoko said. "It surprised me as well when I realized it." She admitted. She then said "Do you really think that our friendship could survive one of us snagging Tenchi though? The bitterness wouldn't consume us?" Ryoko asked looking down.

"What are you saying? That we should both give up on Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked shocked.

"No. of course not." Ryoko said hotly. Cooling down, Ryoko said "WE both love him to damn much to do that. I just wonder if we can stay friends after one of us is with him." She said looking down.

They both stayed silent for a while. Then Urd came out of her hiding place in the shadows and asked "Why don't you share him?" They turned to look at her, and she said "It's really very simple. I've been asking around. It seems that because He's going to be the next Emperor he supposed to have two wives. That's supposed to, as in he needs to have to wives. So make sure you're both his wife." She said sitting down next to them. "And you're right. He is grade A prime beef cake. It's a shame all his previous fiancées treated him like that." Urd said shaking her head while looking down.

"I never thought of that." Ayeka said shocked. "Of course the Emperor has two wives. It's been tradition for millennia." She said.

"And we just think of this now?" Ryoko asked slapping her forehead. "What do you say? We work together and share?" she asked her friend.

"We could try." She admitted nervously.

"I suggest you include her on your studies with Ranma." Urd said. Seeing Ayeka's blank look, Urd clarified. "Ranma's giving Ryoko advice on how to get Tenchi. As some one who was in a similar experience, one that went all wrong all the time though, I think you should listen to him, if he'll help you both that is." Urd said standing, and walking away.

After Ranma stopped, Ryoko called him over. He was nervous till they explained what they wanted.

"So, you just realized that he needs two wives after you were asking yourselves if your friendship could survive his choosing one of you? And now you want to make sure that both of you get him? Sure I'll help. I'll say the same thing I said to Ryoko, use a soft touch." At Ayeka's look of confusion, he explained the difference between a soft touch and a hard one. Continuing with his advice, he said "I suggest that, while the two of you keep your distance from him, you get used to being with each other. Not that way!" he said waving his hands in front of him at seeing their looks. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean if you both marry the guy, you'll be around each other a lot, so just spend a lot of time together, so you're comfortable being around each other and don't fight or nothing like that! If you work well together, then Tenchi will be more comfortable with being with both of you." He sighed as their looks of fury died down. "Though at some point someone should explain to him that he needs two wives as well." They nodded at that.

Sniffing himself Ranma said. "Well I stink. I'm going clean up before dinner, bye. We can talk about this later." He said heading for the house to clean up.

AN: As I said, I only have a few of the pairings set in stone, and Ranma's is not one of them. But Tenchi's is, though it should be a while before those three are a trinity. Well how did I do? This chapter wasn't as long, but it met my goal of every chapter being at least ten pages, so I was ok with it. And I felt that stopping here was good. If you have anyone you'd like to see together, please let me know in a review. It might happen. Like I said, I have ideas but nothing definite yet on all the pairings. And to those who think I'm setting Ranma and Ryoga up together, while I have nothing against that pairing, I think I might have someone in mind for Ryoga. Thank you for reading this fic.


	3. RANMA IN SPACE

AN: This starts out with Mihoshi being more, lucid, then normal, but I think you'll see the reason for that.

WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN

CHAPTER THREE

RANMA IN SPACE

Masaki House: after Ranma's shower

Ranma was coming down stairs from his shower, when there was a loud crash that shook the earth. "What was that!" Ranma shouted.

"Ah, it's just Kiyone and Mihoshi. Mihoshi must have been flying again. We've told Kiyone, no matter how good she is in space, she just can't land. I'll give them a peace of my mind when they come in."

After five minutes, Ryoko grumbled "Why aren't they in here yet?" Going out side, she screamed back in the house, "Get out here everyone!"

As everyone came out, they saw the GP cruiser in bad shape. Holes from laser blasts doted the entire ship, and it looked to have been hit by one or two space torpedoes.

Cursing loudly, Ryoko teleported in front of the group, holding an unconscious Kiyone and a shell shocked Mihoshi, who were in their space suits, complete with helmets. Washu examined them briefly, and then said "They're fine, they just need some rest. What happened Mihoshi?" Washu asked Mihoshi looking into her eyes.

"We, we were chasing a speeder, but it was a trap or something. Two ships came out of Saturn's moons and blindsided us. There have been reports of some group ambushing the GP, but we never thought they'd come to such a remote system." Mihoshi said wide eyed, getting back into the land of the thinking.

"Where are they now?" Ryoko growled out. She didn't like to access her Goddess powers much, just like her Mother and her Aunts, but she gladly do it to get the jerks that hurt her family, which is what she considered Mihoshi and Kiyone.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Kiyone managed to do light damage to two of them, and really blasted one. Then they got our weapons power center, and then our life support, so I hightailed it out of there. They've gotta be repairing at least one of the ships in those moons around Saturn." Mihoshi replied.

"Get ready people! We're getting those assholes!" Ryoko cried. Turing to Ranma, she said "Ready for your first trip to space?"

Helping Mihoshi to her feet, he said "Sure."

"Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko called. As the cabbit came running it turned into a space ship and went "Mahh!" startling Ranma.

Washu sighed at Ranma's reaction and said "There's no cat. That's Ryo-Ohki speaking." She said pointing at the ship. "Now does she look like a cat in either form?" Washu asked Ranma.

"No." He admitted, calming down a bit.

"And isn't the sound slightly different?" Washu asked again.

Turning his head to the side he thought about it and said "Yes."

Slapping him on the back, Washu said "Then don't worry about it then. I'll Take care of Kiyone, Mihoshi, so don't you worry. You just lead then to the battle ground."

"Ok!" Mihoshi said brightening up. Then Ryo-Ohki beamed up Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi and Ranma, and then sped off in to the sky.

Aboard Ryo-Ohki: on the way to Saturn

Ryoko was piloting Ryo-Ohki, and Ayeka, Tenchi, and Mihoshi were up there with her. Ranma was standing back, feeling like a fifth wheel. He's never been in space, and what use would he be in a ship to ship battle?

Looking at him, Mihoshi came over to him. "So this you're first time in space?" she asked in a bright tone of voice.

"Yeah." Ranma said.

"Scared?" Mihoshi asked.

Ranma stiffened and said "No."

"Then what's wrong?" Mihoshi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well I just feel like a fifth wheel is all. I mean what use will I be in a ship to ship battle anyway?" Ranma asked.

"About as much as the rest of us!" Mihoshi laughed. Seeing Ranma's look, Mihoshi explained. "Ryoko is the only one who can control anything on Ryo-Ohki. She controls her with her mind, you know, telepathically. So all of us are useless in a ship to ship fight. We're here for boarding." She explained.

"Ah." Ranma said getting it.

"Get over here you two! We're almost there!" Ryoko cried back to them. Nodding they came up to the controls.

"That the place you fought?" Ryoko asked Mihoshi, pointing to a place in space that had ship debris.

"Yeah." Mihoshi said nodding.

"Then we must find these criminals. They must be very close." Ayeka said with authority in her voice.

"Right you are Princess. Ryo-Ohki scan the place! Find them!" Ryoko shouted.

Ryo-Ohki Mahhed in response, causing a shiver to run through Ranma, one which was quickly suppressed with the thought 'It's not a cat! It just sounds similar!' And then Ryo-Ohki brought up a picture of one of the moons.

"They're on that one?" Ryoko asked Ryo-Ohki. After Ryo-Ohki's affirmative Tenchi said

"Well then, let's flush them out."

"One flushing of space crap, coming up!" Ryoko said giggling. Everyone else just groaned.

On one of Saturn's moons: where the criminals are fixing their last space ship

"Wrench" Acion, the pilot/mechanic for his ship called out to Niorso, his gunner/navigator. He was handed the wrench he wanted. After tightening the bolt, he called out "Screwdriver." He got one and tightened a screw. "Cutting torch." He called out. No cutting torch came to his waiting hand "I said cutting torch!" Acion said turning around. He saw his partner staring into the sky. "What the hell are you….OH SHIT! Is that Ryo-Ohki!" Acion called out. His answer was a blast from the cabbit that destroyed his ship.

Getting up from the ground where the blast had thrown him, he shouted "I'll get aboard the Skulldriver! You board the River Red!" as he ran towards the ship. Getting aboard as it was taking off he saw Ryoko's, that demonic space pirate, face on the com screen. "What the hell you attacking US for!" He screamed.

"You hurt my friends." She answered coldly. 'Oh shit. Who could her friends possibly be?' he thought, then he thought 'How could a monster like her even have any?' he nearly fainted when that GP officer that chased him came on the screen

"Yeah! You hurt Kiyone!" she screamed.

They were trying to put distance between themselves and Ryoko's ship, but it wasn't happening. "You're her friend?" he screamed.

"Uh-huh." The GP officer said nodding.

"A very good one. Prepare to be boarded asshole." She said as the com went dead.

"Oh shit!" all three of them said.

On Ryo-Ohki: after the com talk

"Mihoshi, you and Ranma will get that ship," Ryoko said, pointing to the ship that they just talked to "And Tenchi and Ayeka will take the other, while I keep flying Ryo-Ohki and keep them both covered."

"Ok!" Mihoshi said chipperly.

And at that, they were teleported on to the ship.

All five of the people on the Skulldriver paused with shock at the two newcomers being there. Ranma recovered first, going into a flying kick, on which landing he went to punch the guy on his left. Mihoshi shot at the guy on his right, missing him and hitting the control panel. As he knocked the guy on his left unconscious with his punch, the computer's voice said "Self destruct system engaged. One minute to detonation, fifty nine, fifty eight…" the computer started counting down.

"I surrender! I surrender! Just get us out of here!" the guy on his right, the one who did all the talking on the com transmission said.

Mihoshi screamed into her personal wrist com "Ryoko! Get everyone off this ship now!"

"Can do." Was the reply. And then they were back aboard Ryo-Ohki in time to see the criminal's ship detonate.

"Ok, what did you two do?" Ryoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry!" Mihoshi cried.

"I think she shot their self destruct button." Ranma said.

Ryoko just laughed.

Somewhere beyond Pluto: five hours latter

"We're holding dinner for you." Sasami said over the com screen.

"Yes, Sasami and I won't start cooking till you're on your way home." Belladandy told them.

"Ranma! How dare you leave me behind! Do you know what she's been doing to me!" Ryoga screamed pointing at an innocent looking Washu. No one was fooled by her.

"Sorry Ryoga. That was my fault." Ryoko said. "I didn't think of taking you. I barely remembered Ranma. I'm used to it just being me, Tenchi, Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi on these things." She apologized. 'No one should be stuck with Mom when she's interested in them.' She thought.

"Oh, that's ok. Just bring me along next time, ok?" Ryoga asked in a pleading tone.

"Sure." Ryoko said nodding.

"Mihoshi." Kiyone mumbled waking up on the bed in Washu's lab.

"Kiyone!" Mihoshi squealed. "You're awake!"

"My head." Kiyone said sitting up and grabbing her head in pain. "What's happening?" She asked.

"We got shot up and then Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Ranma helped me catch the guys who did it. Now we're waiting for back-up to arrive to take them back to GP headquarters!" Mihoshi told Kiyone excitedly.

"Fine. I'll submit my report over the com I guess. How long till they get there?" Kiyone asked.

A beeping nose startled everyone. Ryoko looked up and saw four inbound ships "That should be them now." She told everyone.

Aboard Ryo-Ohki: later

There were only two GP officers left on Ryo-Ohki other Then Mihoshi. The others were taking the criminals back to GP headquarters, and left these two to do the paperwork.

"And then I shot the self destruct button and Ryoko" They slightly winced at the name. Ryoko smiled at them, letting them know she saw the winces. "beamed us back aboard Ryo-Ohki." Mihoshi said, finishing her report, completely missing the subtle byplay between her friend Ryoko and her colleagues in the GP forces.

"I see. Anything to add officer Makibi?" The head investigating officer asked Kiyone.

"No sir. I was unconscious for most of this and officer Kuramistu explained everything correctly for what I was awake for sir." Kiyone said.

"Ok, then we'll take our leave. We'll let you two know what we get out of them." The officer said putting his data pad away.

"Thank you for that sir." Kiyone said.

"It's the least we could do for your partner's catching them. This is the first of the GP ambushers we've caught. Another feather in your caps. I don't know why the two of you are in such a deserted corner of the universe. You two have done so much." He said shaking his head.

"We have the honor of protecting the system that the Crown Price and both Princess of Jurai choose to reside." Kiyone said stiffly.

"Yeah! Besides we like it here!" Mihoshi said a little angry.

"Uh, sure." The head officer said. He had completely forgotten that they lived here. 'How could I forget that the Prince and Princesses live on that mud ball? With two of them right here? My career is toast if they say anything!" he thought as he left.

After they left, Ryoko laughed long and hard, saying "Did you see his face when he realized he insulted where you two live?" she asked looking at Tenchi and Ayeka.

"Um, does everyone think that Earth is a nowhere planet or something?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, sadly most do." Ayeka said to Ranma. "You're not part of the Galaxy Alliance yet, and are quite primitive in technology and socially compared to most the galaxy. But we love living on Earth, even if no one else sees the beauty of the place."

"Yes it's a most relaxing place to live." Tokimi said. "I don't think I've ever lived a place I like more." She said to a round of 'Here, Here's' from every one else.

"Yeah Ranma, we like it here. So don't worry about what some snobs that live in the rest of the galaxy think of Earth." Washu said.

"Ah, I ain't worried about that. I was just curious is all." Ranma told everyone.

"Let's talk about this later. I'm hungry. Let's get home to get some grub." Ryoko shouted.

"FOOD!" Ranma shouted to the response of everyone chuckling.

"Well then, Sasami and I better get to making dinner." Belladandy said.

"Right!" Sasami said, hopping down from her chair.

"Ok, com off." Washu said, turning of her com. Ryoko then turned hers off and started heading Ryo-Ohki towards earth and dinner. A very late dinner.

Masaki House: Ranma's bedroom

Ranma went over that dinner in his mind while laying in his bed. Mihoshi spent all the time at dinner make absolutely sure that Kiyone was alright. Kiyone was speculating why the GP ambushers were doing what they do, and why they were out here as well. Sasami and Belladandy outdid them selves. Ranma never thought he'd find one person that could cook as well as Kasumi, let alone two. Thinking of Kasumi, he wondered how she was doing. She was the only one he still cared about from the Tendo house. He'd ask his mom and Washu tomorrow if he could talk to her. He missed her.

Back to his thoughts on the dinner. Washu had announced that the GP cruiser was totaled. But not to worry she had said. She told them she was making them a new and better one. The best cruiser that a GP officer had ever had.

Kiyone protested at first while Mihoshi got excited, but eventually Washu won. She called up the marshal of the GP, Mihoshi's Grandfather Anderson, and told him she was making his Granddaughter a custom cruiser to replace her totaled one. Anderson was ecstatic. After Washu ended the call, Kiyone smiled and told Washu she played dirty, although she was smiling when she said it. Everyone laughed at that point.

Noticing it was getting close to three AM, and that he had school tomorrow, his first day going as a her, he decided he needed to go to sleep. Calming himself, he used a meditation technique to get to sleep fast.

AN: Well with this as a Tenchi crossover, among others, you had to have guessed that there would be space travel involved. And this was not just a random adventure just put in to get Ranma into space, these GP ambushers are important to the story. And I didn't quite make my goal of ten pages, but oh well, I got everything I wanted in this chapter in it. Hopefully I'll do better next time. See you later.


	4. THE GREAT WHITE’S FIRST FLIGHT

AN: I thought I made it clear in chapter two, but in case I didn't, Ranma's not sure if he's attracted to males in his female form. He thinks he might be, but he is unsure.

As to why I did the attraction to males in female form only part, it's like this. Ranma is discovering whether or not he is attracted to males as well as females, and it feels more comfortable to him subconsciously exploring that part of himself as a female. If and when he decides either way, both forms will respond that way. So if he decides that he likes males as well, so will the male side. If he decides that he does not really care for males, neither will his female side. He is unconsciously exploring a part of him that was forbidden, his own sexuality, and now that he can, he is. So expect some soul searching on that point.

As to the Nerimans, some, like Ryoga will grow up, and some won't and will seek revenge on Ranma.

As to pairing for Ranma, I liked some of your ideas, and I never even thought of Hild, Nagi and some of the others. I'm thinking of Hild now, and a few others. I think I'll keep final pairings a surprise till they happen, but I do want to thank you for the ideas, especially Hild, because until that review, I never even thought of putting her in the running.

Ah well on to the fic.

WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN

CHAPTER FOUR

THE GREAT WHITE'S FIRST FLIGHT

Washu's lab: after breakfast

Washu had dragged everyone to her lab. Even Mihoshi. "Ah here we are, hanger forty seven." Washu said from the front of the group.

Opening the door, that had a lock that needed palm prints, eye scans and a power scan, and don't ask how Washu got a scanner to recognize her power, this is Washu we're talking about, the door opened.

As she led them inside, they saw a sleek, silvery white space craft that was obviously armed to the teeth. It had more laser and torpedo ports then should be physicly possible. And the engine ports. They were huge. If the size was any indicator, then this thing must be the fastest non cabbit space ship in existence.

As Mihoshi ran over and hugged the thing, screaming "Thank you Washu! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kiyone turned to Washu and asked in a high and shocked tone of voice

"And just what are the specs on this, this monstrosity!"

"Glad you asked!" Washu replied in a chipper tone of voice. "This thing has twelve regular laser batteries, four laser gattling guns, six normal torpedo slots, two photon torpedo slots, you'll have to come back to me when you run out of those, I based them off Star Trek and I make the only ones in the universe, it has two ports for X-89 type fragmental missiles and one slot for six, count them six Z-666 type missiles, also known as the planet killers. It has a super powered TL-789 type energy shielding system and Orichion alloy armor plating. Its top speed is 12 times the speed of light making it the fastest non cabbit space ship in existence, and the piloting system and controls are set to Mihoshi. I've examined every one of her flights in your old cruiser's computers log, and made a system that only Mihoshi can bring out the full potential in! Before Mihoshi could fly rings around anyone, now she can fly spheres around anyone! And as the piece de la resistance, it has a one button auto landing system!" Washu said striking a pose and cackling madly.

As she was doing that, and Kiyone's jaw was hanging open in absolute shock at the monster of a cruiser they just had been given, Mihoshi ran over screaming "Thank you!" and got Washu in a monster of a glomp.

After a while, as Washu was turning interesting colors, Tokimi said laughing "Mihoshi, dear, I think Washu wants some air now."

Mihoshi jumped back an apologized profusely, while Washu got in some sweet, sweet air. 'I almost had to access my Goddess powers to live!' she thought while saying to Mihoshi "It's fine Mihoshi, no harm done."

"Washu?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes Kiyone?" Washu replied.

"Why did you feel the need to give us a ship that could take out most space fleets?" Kiyone asked dangerously calm.

"I'm insulted, just one? The Great White could take out three normal fleets I'd bet!" she replied hotly.

Kiyone groaned while everyone else just laughed.

"Well, it's time to go on patrol!" Mihoshi said happily. Kiyone just through up her hands in aggravation and defeat while growling loudly.

On the bus on the way to school

Ranma was thinking about Washu. 'She's so, so enthusiastic about what she does.' Turning to Tenchi, she asked "Tenchi?"

"Yes Ranma?" He asked nervously. This was a guy, who turned into a girl, who was unsure if she liked guys. He hoped for his sake that Ranma developed no interest in him. He had enough real girls chasing after him. Getting Ranma after him would fry his last nerve. Although for some reason Ryoko and Ayeka were leaving him alone lately. 'They must be planning something sinister to get me.' He thought with a shiver.

"Does Washu always go overboard like that?" Ranma asked wondering what the shiver was for.

Both Tenchi and Ryoga half shouted "Yes she does!" Looking at each other, both Ryoga and Tenchi shared a look of those that have suffered great pain at the inquisitive hands of the scientist/Goddess.

"Uh, ok." Ranma said as she fidgeted in her seat. 'What was that look between them?' Ranma asked her self. Sighing she looked around the bus, she saw a couple of cute girls, and one really cute boy. At that thought, she thought to her self 'I need to talk to some one about this. Mom's out, I just wouldn't feel comfortable talking to her about this. Maybe Washu? I need to think about how to put it though.' Sighing, she fidgeted some more, and waited to get to school.

Ranma's Classroom

The other students were shocked and whispering to each other that they couldn't believe Ranma actually came as a girl even though he/she said she would yesterday. Ryoga and Tenchi were listening to this while Ranma talked to the teacher.

"Ranma," Ms. Ariau said, trying to understand Ranma's reasoning behind doing what she is doing. 'Must be hard on the poor boy, er girl. She wants to be addressed as her current gender.' She thought. She continued aloud with "I took a look at your transfer papers. Your grades at your previous school were horrible and your records are curiously incomplete, as if you pretty much started going to school regularly last year. Have you considered getting a tutor? I can recommend some good ones." She said.

"Thank you sensei, but that won't be necessary. I got Washu, a relative of mine to tutor me." Ranma told Ms. Ariau.

"Was that the scientist that was here with you yesterday?" Ms. Ariau asked, barely repressing a shiver. That woman scared her for some reason.

"Yes sensei, she is." Ranma told Ms. Ariau nodding.

"Well as long as you're getting some help. I expect much better grades here than at your old school, understand?" Ms. Ariau asked Ranma.

"Yes sensei." Ranma said nodding.

"Good. Then sit down now." Ms. Ariau said, gesturing to the class room seats.

As Ranma sat down in-between Tenchi and Ryoga, after walking through the stares of the class, Tenchi asked "What did the sensei want?"

"She was suggesting I get some tutoring because of my past grades, but I told her I was getting Washu to help me." Ranma said.

Tenchi and Ryoga visibly shivered. Laughing nervously, Ryoga said "Good for you Ranma."

Ranma sat back and wondered what that was about.

Outer space: on board The Great White

Mihoshi had been testing out her new toy, err, make that her new GP cruiser, and Kiyone was feeling ill from all the maneuvers she had been pulling off.

"Wee!" Mihoshi screamed in joy. "This thing is amazing!" She yelled as she slingshoted the moon, and headed back to Earth.

"Erk, just head back and press the landing button" Kiyone said, trying not to vomit.

"Ok Kiyone!" Mihoshi said. As she was already on course for Earth, she pressed the landing button right before reentry. As soon as she did so, she lost control of her new toy, err, space craft that is, and pouted as the ship landed.

Kiyone made it to the bathroom before she finally gave in to her stomach and vomited her breakfast. During this time Mihoshi had snuck into Washu's lab to thank her for the best toy ever. I mean the beast GP cruiser ever. Really, I do.

Kiyone could guess where Mihoshi was and for once, had no desire to rescue the poor ditz. The nice cool porcelain throne felt too good on her forehead at this point and time to even consider moving.

After who knows how long, Kiyone got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, and passed Mihoshi sitting with Ayeka, Ryoko, Tokimi and Urd watching their soaps.

"God, you look like Hell." Ryoko said.

"Mihoshi pulled out all the stops to break in The Great White." Kiyone told then, getting winces of sympathy from all but Urd. They had all flown with Mihoshi when she flew normally. They didn't even want to imagine Mihoshi pulling out all the stops. Their stomachs contracted in sympathy pains.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Kiyone said to them.

As she turned around to go into the kitchen, she almost bumped into Belladandy who had come in with a glass of some liquid.

"Opps." Belladandy said. "Sasami made this for you. She said you'd need it by the look you had when you came in. is Mihoshi really that bad of a flier?" She asked doubtfully.

"No, she's that GOOD a pilot. It's not her fault I can't take the maneuvers she can. Well, nobody can take the maneuvers she can truthfully." Kiyone said to a round of 'Here Here's' from everyone who had flown with Mihoshi. Mihoshi blushed with embarrassment.

Kiyone sat down with them. Not so much to watch the soaps, but to rest and drink this concoction of Sasami's. After drinking it, she felt much better, and started going over reports while the others watched television.

Masaki house: Lunch time

Everyone was eating lunch. Even Washu had come out of her lab where she had been going over Mihoshi's flight data of her first time fling The Great White. The results were even better then she had projected.

As they were finishing lunch, they heard the door slam hard. Looking up they saw an irate Ranma stomp in the house.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Nodoka asked in surprise. 'Why was she sent home?' she thought.

Ranma just handed her a slip. "A month's suspension for using the teacher's bathroom and defiance of authority?" Nodoka asked in surprise. "Why'd you use their bathroom dear?" she asked.

"I really had to go to the bathroom, and the girls in the bathroom at break started throwing things at me when I went into the girls bathroom, and I for obvious reasons didn't want to use the boys, so I went into the teachers lounge and used theirs. They said I just should of held it till later, and gone in when their were no 'real' girls in there." Ranma said emphasizing the word real. "Tenchi and Ryoga are right behind me. They should be here in a few minutes. They both got two weeks suspension for trying to defend me when I was being told to leave." Ranma told them darkly.

As soon as she finished telling them that, another door slammed. "I can't believe this shit!" Ryoga yelled. As he came in.

Tenchi came in and gave his grandfather his suspension slip silently. Katsuhito looked at it and asked "Why did you argue with the teachers?"

"Because Grampa, they were insulting Ranma, by saying she had no right to use any restroom, unless they were totally empty due to her curse." Tenchi said glumly.

"Those jerks!" Ryoga said hotly. "I really feel the need to spar. You up to it Ranma?" he asked.

"You bet. In the mood I'm in, better pray you heath insurance is paid up though." Ranma said with a small smirk.

"Good. I'm in the same mood." Ryoga said.

Some time after the sparing session: Masaki living room.

"Ryoga was amazing! And just how much do you think Ranma was holding back against him Grandpa?" Tenchi asked his Grandfather. Everyone was in the living room after watching the spar, except the combatants, who were soaking in the tub. Different tubs of course.

"I'd say quite a lot, eh Washu?" Katsuhito asked Washu.

"Yes. While she yes yet to reactivate her Divine powers, the fact is she did fight a minor Kami of this world to a standstill on her mortal skill alone before doing what she did to defeat him. I'd say about ten to fifteen percent of her true power was used in that fight. And she rarely uses more then five to eight percent in any fight other then against Ryoga."

"Whoa! And if it wasn't for my Light Hawk Wings, Ryoga would decimate me!" Tenchi said in amazement.

"Thus you see the trap of them" Katsuhito said to Tenchi. "You need to train constantly, for what would happen if you met an opponent whom the wings were not enough against?" he asked.

"Your Grandpa's right you know." Ranma said coming down the stairs in a robe, toweling her hair dry. "You can't depend on any one move, or your toast. I don't know what these Light Hawk Wings of yours are, but if it's the best move you have, either get a better one, or make the move better. Never stagnate. It's a fighter's death." She said sitting down.

"Ranma's right." Ryoga said, coming down in a cotton exercise suit. "Finding and learning new moves if what true martial arts is all about. Well that and using it to defend people. Ranma helped me relearn the last part." He said embarrassed and sat down.

"We could help you if you'd like. You two have two weeks off in which we can do some serious training." Ranma said with a smirk as the two boys sweated. Ryoga because he knew what Ranma could do when she went to teach them, for he had no doubt she'd teach him as well as Tenchi, and Tenchi because that smile reminded him to much of the one Washu gives when she finally has you where she wants you, in her lab.

Nodoka sighed and said "Before that, let's talk about what happened. Ranma you were thrown out of the girls bathroom by the girls, did not want to use the boys due do being a girl at the time, went to use the teachers bathroom. And were suspended do to that and arguing your case?" Ranma nodded. "And when the Teachers started insulting you by saying you weren't a real girl, thus did not deserve to use the girls bathroom, or the boys due to your form at the time, Ryoga and Tenchi jumped into the argument on your behalf and also were suspended?" Tenchi and Ryoga both nodded.

"Your mother Ranma, and your Grandfather Tenchi have decided that the three of us shall go down to your school tomorrow. And if they do not see reason, we're going to extract you from that school, and I'll home school you. Ryoga, we could do the same for you if you want us too." Washu said to a Ryoga and Tenchi how looked ill at the thought of being home schooled by Washu.

But Ryoga said "Sure. Sign me up."

"On to more pleasant matters," Tokimi said "I thought that this would be appropriate, how about we watch the American movie 'Ferris Buller's day off'?" she asked holding up a copy. As they laughed she said "I also have 'The Breakfast Club'." She said, making them laugh some more.

"Sure." Ranma said holding her sides. "Just let me get some real clothes on first, ok?" she asked.

"Sure." Tokimi said. "We'll just set up as you do so." She said.

"I'll make some snacks!" Sasami cried out, running for the kitchen.

"I'll help." Belladandy said, also going for the kitchen, although much slower.

Ranma just picked up her hair towel and went upstairs.

AN: And so another chapter ends. Just one question, am I doing ok on chapter length? I'd like your opinions. Thank you.

As to something I said in this chapter, yes Tenchi WITHOUT the Light Hawk Wings would be beaten by Ryoga. With them, he'd cream Ryoga. And if Tenchi used the Light Hawk Wings against Ranma right now, I'd say that while power wise Tenchi might be stronger, as of this moment, Ranma's skill could potentially kick his ass. It would all depend on how the fight went down.


	5. AN ADEQUATE SOLUTION

AN: Well September and October are extremely busy months for me, with lots of family obligations, heck over half of my immediate family, me included, are born in these two months, so I'm quite busy with my family during them. Hell, these two months are even worse for me then November and December for sheer number of family obligations. Well I'm back to my writing again. Thank you for your patience.

WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN

CHAPTER FIVE

AN ADEQUATE SOLUTION

The Principal's office, early morning on the next day

Mr. Noriaki was nervous. He had all but promised every thing would be fine to two very scary ladies, both of whom were now very pissed off at him. And he had a mad priest in here as well. Ms. Ariau was also here as well. She was just embarrassed at her colleague's actions.

"I assure you, I had no idea that Mr. Hintigo had suspended the boys until I went through the day's reports. I have dealt with him already, it just remains for us to deal with this problem. I can void the suspensions and let them back in right now, but that could be a problem for them."

"How so?" Katsuhito asked before either of his companions could ask the question more, rudely, to put it nicely.

"The three did not leave the grounds on the best of terms with most of the staff that was present at the time." Mr. Noriaki said rubbing his nose. "In fact they were quite hostile. If they had just left when told to, I wouldn't have much trouble, for not many of the teachers think Mr. Hintigo was in the right to do what he did, and they are discussing the matter of letting Ranma just use the teachers washroom all the time, just to make it easier on Ranma and the other students, but some of them feel that the boys should all stay away two weeks, not for the use of the rest room, but for their blatant disregard of authority. They were quite rude to all the teachers present, even the ones who wanted to help them. So the majority of my staff feels all three should be suspended two weeks for their attitude when being treated, and I'll admit this, unfairly by Mr. Hintigo." Mr. Noriaki told them.

"So they were quite vocal and rude about Ranma's unfair treatment?" Katsuhito asked, chuckling. "I can see how they would be. And they were rude to potential help as well? Not a wise thing. I can see how it might have angered some of the other staff willing to help them. I guess two weeks is not too much of a punishment for rudeness, IF you can assure us that things like this will not happen again." Katsuhito said, getting serious again.

"Yes, I want to be sure my son will be excepted when he comes back, if he comes back." Nodoka said coldly.

"Mr. Hintigo is on suspension till the school board reviews his conduct with a person who the school had admitted needed special consideration due to a medical condition. I honestly don't think he'll come out of that review very well. As to Ranma, we plan on having him use the staff restroom and showers, to accommodate his condition. But, as I said, most feel that the boys should have two weeks suspension, for their utter rudeness when leaving. Not that most don't understand and sympathize, we just want to show that that kind of behavior is not tolerated here, no matter how justified it may seem at the time." Mr. Noriaki said to them.

"I see. This is so they don't do it again, and also so the other students never do it. I can understand that." Washu said. "I agree that two weeks is not too much time for behavior, even justifiable behavior, if it is not correct behavior. I will see that all three of them keep up in their school work. But if anything like this happens again, I'll be advising these two to pull their kids out of your school for home schooling, and to let me take legal action for both of them and on both offences. I'll also do the same for Ryoga if he and his family allow it. I'm I making my self clear?" Washu said in a deceptively polite threatening voice.

"Perfectly clear." Mr. Noriaki sighed. "I do understand your being upset. I had all but promised you things would be ok, but I didn't think of everything. Well now I have two weeks to think of anything I may have missed. Good day, ladies, sir, students." He said nodding, bringing the meeting to a close. And with that Nodoka, Washu, Katsuhito, Ranma, Tenchi, and Ryoga got up and left.

The Masaki house, latter

On the way back, Washu had explained to the boy's that starting tomorrow, she'd be tutoring them from eight AM to one PM, but that they had a day's reprieve from that.

Katsuhito told the boy's that if Ranma wanted to start teaching them things, first he had to learn HOW to teach properly. As all of the ways Ranma had learned to do his art, from what Katsuhito had heard, were just too dangerous, not to mention weird, for most to learn by. So Katsuhito said he would be present to help Ranma teach what he wanted to teach, and help him teach it safely.

Also, Katsuhito wanted to teach Ranma some of his art of the sword.

Nodoka picked up on that, asking if she could learn as well. "I've let myself get a little rusty I'm afraid." Was her last comment.

After they got back to the house, Katsuhito told Nodoka "Well, if I am going to train you as well, I want to see what you know. Ranma's admitted to not have much experience in offensive sword play, just unarmed defense, so I know what to expect from his starting skill level, but you claim some prior learning, so I must see how much I have to teach you, and what to I have to reteach you if you have gotten, as you said, 'A little rusty'."

So Katsuhito took the boy's and Nodoka up to his preferred spot to teach. As Ranma, Tenchi and Ryoga sat down, Tenchi asked Ranma, while watch the two adults stretch out, "Ranma, how good is your Mom?"

"I don't really know." Ranma replied. "I mean I've never seen her fight before." He said. He was very interested in watching this fight. He hoped his mom did well.

And well she did. It started off slowly, with the two opponents getting a feel for each other. But it soon moved beyond that. It was soon a sword fight the likes of which the three boys had never seen. It was a give and take of skill and talent, one that drew the entire household to watch long before the end. In fact, when the two combatants finally stopped over two hours latter from exhaustion, and with no clear winner, the entire household had been watching the sword play for over an hour.

Breathing heavily, Katsuhito asked "And you say you're a little rusty?" He then chuckled.

"Obviously I'm not as bad off as I thought." Nodoka chuckled herself.

"Do you want to spar together regularly? I think that would be best. I don't have much to teach you in skill. Though there are things I can teach you, but I think you have some things to teach me as well. I've never even seen some of those moves." Katsuhito said to Nodoka.

"That would be expectable." Nodoka replied. "But now let's eat. I'm famished!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Sasami exclaimed from the crowd. "I got so caught up in watching you two, I never started lunch!" she cried out.

"It's ok, I'll help out." Belladandy told Sasami.

"I'll help too." Ranma said.

After a few other volunteers to help her, Sasami had more of a work force then she truly needed. The kitchen was quite crowded that afternoon with chefs, but the food was done quickly and well.

AN: I'm truly sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the time you had to wait to get it, but this was all I had in me at the moment. Hopefully the next chapter will be at my previous normal length and up soon.


	6. NEWS FROM NERIMA

AN: Due to some correct guessing by Dumbledork, and some other people's wild guessing and ideas, I thought I'd start things off with a pairing list. First up will be the set in stone pairings, followed by the tentative pairings, and last will be pairings for vote. I've never done pairings by vote, and to be honest with you, my loyal readers, I honestly don't know if the winner of the votes will actually get together, but I do want your opinions on this matter. So on to the pairings.

Group 1: These are the pairings that are set in stone.

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka as a trinity.

Nodoka and Katsuhito/Yosho

Belladandy and Kechii

Group 2: These are the pairings that I'm seriously considering. Please let me know what you think of them.

Washu and Ryoga (I made my best friend shutter with this one. What do you think?)

Tokimi and Loki (A high ranking Demon serving Hild. He will be introduced soon.)

Sasami/Tsunami and Thor (A high ranking God serving Kami-Sama. He will be introduced soon as well.)

Mihoshi and Kiyone (Yes, I'm sick, I know it, but I really do see them as a couple. How about you?)

Group 3: Pairings to vote on.

Ranma and either Hild, Urd, Mara or Kasumi. (I'll probly have to come up with some OC's to swoop up the broken hearted losers. And isn't Kasumi the odd woman out in this list?)

Skuld and ? (I really do have NO fricken idea on who to put her with, even using an OC, which is what I am probably going to do. Any help would be greatly appreciated here.)

Nobuyuki and ? (Who would even want to be with that pervert? And he isn't even in the story yet either. But he will be soon. Tell me if you can see any of the women from any of the series I'm using being able to even stand him. Not that I don't like the guy, I do, but he IS a pervert. Not a huge one like Happosai, but he is one none the less. Most of the women from these series wouldn't be able to get past that. They'd beat him senseless most likely.)

There it is. The pairing list as of this point and time. Now why do I suddenly feel like I'm running an inter-anime dating service? Good God I AM running one, aren't I? Well then help me run a good one people! They need the best and I will to give it to them! Deathgeonous's inter-anime dating service is now open for business and hiring!

WHAT WAS ONCE FORGOTTEN

CHAPTER SIX

NEWS FROM NERIMA

Masaki house: after lunch

The phone started ringing soon after lunch was over. Tenchi was the one to go over and answer it.

After listening to the phone for a few moments, he said "Ranma. It's for you. Some woman named Kasumi."

As Ranma went over to the phone he was puzzled. But all thoughts of how Kasumi had gotten this number went strait out of his head when he first heard Kasumi's voice. She had obviously been crying heavily by the sounds of things, and was still softly crying right now.

"Kasumi! What's wrong?" he asked in a very worried tone.

"I can't take it here any more!" she wailed. "Father's drinking himself to death, when he's even conscious that is, Akane's being even more violent then ever, and Uyko and Shampoo have decided to track you down, even after being told not to by Cologne! They left yesterday. Mousse and Kuno got together and left this morning to find you! I've been living with Cologne since yesterday, and I can't take this shit any more!" Kasumi screamed as she was breaking down into tears.

As she sobbed into the phone, it seemed to be taken away by someone. A moment later, Cologne's voice came on the line.

"Ranma," Cologne said "We may have had our differences in the past, but I had long ago given up on any hope of getting you into the tribe. After Saffron, I told my Granddaughter that she was on her own if she wished to continue to pursue you. And after your mother laid legal presser on Shampoo to have her stop pursuing you, I told her that you were off limits. I, on that day, sent a letter to the tribe to have the Kiss of Death and The Kiss of Marriage rendered null and void, and to see what they then wanted to do about you afterwards. Shampoo read their reply yesterday, before I even saw it, and left with Uyko to find you. The letter voided The Kiss of Death and The Kiss of Marriage, and told me to do whatever was necessary to make you a full ally of the tribe." Cologne told a stunned Ranma.

"But that's for latter. Right now we have an utterly distraught Kasumi Tendo to deal with. She needs you Ranma. Please, tell me where you are, and I'll bring her to you and we can plan on what to do when my silly Grandchild and the stupid Duckboy and their allies find you, for find you they will. But you make can make Kasumi feel safe, for you are the only one from her life that has not gone insane due to the new dynamics of the situation we now find ourselves in, and she desperately needs that safety." Cologne told a silent Ranma.

Tokimi came up to Ranma then and told him "I can pick them up now if you wish Ranma."

Covering the phone Ranma nodded and said "Yes, Please." Then as she nodded in return, Ranma told Cologne "Cologne, a woman's going to be popping into the Neko Hanten shortly and will bring you here." And as Ranma said that Tokimi disappeared.

A second later he heard Cologne say "Your divinity, how kind of you to come." Then addressing Ranma, she said "Ranma, as always, you've managed to surprise me. I do expect a full explanation later, as time permits."Cologne said in good humor.

"You'll get it. For now though you should get yourself and Kasumi packed." Ranma laughed.

"And I will. Goodbye for now Ranma." Cologne said hanging up. Ranma then set the receiver down.

"What's going on Ranma?" Nodoka asked Ranma.

"Shampoo, Uyko, Mousse and Kuno are looking for me, and Kasumi's having a breakdown. Tokimi left to pick her and Cologne up and bring them here." Ranma told his mother.

"Oh dear, I do hope Kasumi's alright. She was so kind to you." Nodoka said in the shock of hearing that Kasumi of all people was having a breakdown.

"Yeah, she was. She was the only one from that house I missed. I was thinking of asking you if I could talk to her because I missed her." Ranma admitted to his mother.

"Well it seems now we'll all need to talk to her now." Nodoka said. Ranma just nodded in agreement.

Masaki living room: latter

Tokimi had put Kasumi into a restful sleep at the Neko Hanten, and when they arrived, they put her in a bed to sleep off her depression.

Now they were in the living room, talking with Cologne. Of course, she had asked why there were all these Deities here, and boy, was she ever surprised at the answer she got.

After sitting in silence, and processing the new data, Cologne said "It is a good thing we stopped going after you as a tribe."

"Yes it is." Washu said dangerously.

"I will have to send another letter to the tribe to inform them of this latest development. If you will excuse me, I will go compose that letter now. We can talk more about what to do when the moronic children that can't let go of the past arrive latter." She said bouncing away on her staff like it was a pogo stick.

The meeting then broke up, yet every one decided to stay in the living room and do their own thing. Nodoka and Katsuhito were talking about how they first started learning the ways of the sword, Ayeka and Ryoko were sitting in a corner whispering and giggling, causing Tenchi no end of worries on what sinister plans they could be hatching. Speaking of Tenchi and his worries, he and Ryoga were listing to Ranma as he listed an outline of what he wanted to have them master by the end of their two week suspension, and both the boys were worried about their continued survival if they attempted to learn this stuff.

Continuing on, Sasami and Belladandy were reading Good Housekeeping together, to come up with new recipe ideas. Meanwhile Urd, Tokimi and Mihoshi were watching the soaps from quadrant forty nine, while Washu was talking to Skuld about how hard it is to be a misunderstood inventor. Skuld and Washu were just comparing stories on how mad everyone got when one of their inventions don't work out.

And finally there was Kiyone. She was deep in reports. She was, at this moment, trying to figure out why the GP ambushers were attacking. She would find out soon in an intergalactic message from the GP headquarters, who were just about to break the prisoners she caught. But that would be a little later, like tomorrow. Right now she was just frustrating herself, by trying to solve a problem to which she did not have enough data to solve, and she knew it, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

So everyone was quite busy with their own thing, yet they were all in the living room. And they all stayed in that room for quite some time. Actually it was the rest of the day. They even, for once, decided on getting take out, for no one felt like cooking. Not even Sasami or Belladandy. They just lazed about the living room and talked with each other till late at night, when they went to bed.

And all felt that tomorrow would be a busy day.

AN: Another short chapter. Damn. Well this chapter really just is what should have been put in with chapter five, if I hadn't been stuck and in a hurry to post. Sorry. Well see you next time, I hope you like my pairings ideas, and please if you do have an opinion, tell me in a review.


End file.
